You'll See
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Six years of fighting it, and things finally boil down to a confrontation. Drama, angst, humor and a little bit of fluff, hence the 'general' genre. 110% guaranteed smut, so you've been warned! Lilly/Scotty


A/N I was talking to **fbiwoman **and she very rightly pointed out the total lack of Lilly/Scotty smut recently. I therefore took it upon myself to remedy that. So here ya go. I'm never one to turn down a request! :) I'ma go ahead and assume everybody is aware of what 'smut' means, but just in case...

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M' FOR MATURE (MEANINGFUL, MAGNIFICENT, MAGICAL) SEXUAL CONTENT**

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Cold Case- but for once I'm not too upset about that, because I'm perfectly happy with what I have! *big happy grin*

* * *

He doesn't know what persuaded him that going to her house to confront her was a good idea. He doesn't think he'll ever know why he decided to turn up unannounced. Yet here he was, barging his way through her front door without so much as a hello.

He ignores her protestations, whirling around to face her. She's ready for bed: cotton pyjama pants, white vest top (no bra, he can tell that straight away) and no socks. She has nice feet. Lilly shuts the door, and glares at him.

"What the hell, Scotty?"

He's angry. It's radiating off him, just like all the times before, and she can smell it. She tries to pretend that she isn't turned on by his sudden show of violence and masculinity. Lilly swallows, pushing the lust down inside her stomach and scrabbling for her Ice Queen mask.

Scotty takes a step towards her, inwardly triumphant when he sees a flicker of panic in her eyes. He's getting to her- it makes a change, he thinks, to get some sign of emotion from her.

"I got no fuckin' idea what's goin' on wit' you!" he snaps. Lilly laughs in disbelief, and gestures to the door.

"So instead of asking me like a normal person, you damn near break down my door?"

"What the fuck do you want from me, Lil? 'Cause I got no idea."

She falters. What does she want from him? He's still glaring at her, and she returns it just as fiercely, because if all else fails, glaring always works.

"I..." Her voice trails off, and she tries again. "You're fogging things up," she says in a soft voice, "I spent years...building these walls, and then _you_ come along and spin me about! You always have."

For a moment, he forgets to be angry, so taken aback at her confession.

"Then why didn't you says somethin'?"

"And risk losing you completely?"

"What about those guys that left? The way they hurt you..."

"You mean like you did when you slept with Christina?" she says sharply. He points a finger at her, his brow creasing in a deep frown. Looks like he found his anger again.

"Hey, now that's not fair."

Lilly turns away from him, her jaw setting stubbornly.

"Life isn't fair, Scotty. You should know that better than anyone."

He grabs her arm, and spins her back to face him. He glares down at her, forcing her against the wall. Lilly opens her mouth to yell at him, but then his lips are on hers and oh God...

She knew she was in trouble the moment he stormed through her door, except the way he was ravaging her mouth, trouble didn't seem half as dangerous.

Lilly groans, her fingers clutching at his hair. He slides a hand down her back, cupping her ass and pulling her into him. Lilly runs her fingertips over his firm muscles, and as he shivered beneath her touch, she smirks, kissing the side of his jaw.

"We can't do this," she says against his lips, disregarding her own words and pulling him tighter against her. Scotty slides his hand down to her breast, earning a soft gasp.

"Try an' stop me," he growls, before biting down on her lower lip. Tongues battle for dominance, and they stumble down the hall, shedding clothes and inhibitions as they go. Her bedroom suddenly seems several thousand miles away, but finally, Lilly hears the door shut behind them.

She doesn't have the restraint to fight him off, and he presses his hip into hers, his erection evident against her centre. Her knees hit the bed, and Lilly falls backwards, pulling him down on top of her. Scotty pins her to the bed.

Lilly feels heat rush through her, coiling like a spring in her groin. Her nipples tighten beneath her vest, and Scotty pulls it over her head. The cool air against her bare breasts makes her shiver, but she's not cold. His hands are everywhere, her face, her sides, any inch of smooth skin he can reach. She wants him- the damp patch spreading across her panties makes him groan in anticipation. Scotty crawls up on top of her, her breasts pressing against his bare chest.

Bracing his arms either side of her head, he looks down at her, the way the dim light reflects off her hair momentarily catching him unawares. Lilly feels her smile fade, and wonders if he's going to leave.

"What?" she asks in concern. He shakes his head, dusting his lips over hers.

"Nothin'," he murmurs, "I jus' realized somethin'."

Lilly brushes her fingers through his hair, frowning slightly.

"Realized what?"

"That you..." he replies, trailing his lips down over her collar bone, "are incredibly..." and over the valley of her breasts, kissing each of her nipples, "beautiful."

She presses back against him, and he groans again, feeling her hotness, feeling her want him. Scotty shoves (for want of a better word, but this was rough and angry and raw and he couldn't care less about how she would describe it) his tongue back into her mouth, tasting her and wishing that this wasn't just the worst mistake of his life. He feels their mouths move together, her slim body grinding, pressing, rubbing against his.

Her hand travels down his chest, not stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He's hard, and Lilly smirks when she remembers that it's all for her. Scotty lets his eyes shut, his mouth falling shut when she grasps his length in her palm. At the look of pure delight on his face, she can't help but giggle.

"Is there a problem?" she says huskily. He glares at her, satisfied when her cocky smirk fades slightly.

"Don't fuck wit' me, Lil," he growls. She should smile more often, because as the grin returns full force, Scotty is blinded.

"Don't fuck with you? My mistake..." she continues teasingly, "I thought that was the point."

She needs to move her hand, he thinks, otherwise he'll end this too early, and that is not what he wants. He wants Lilly. He wants to hear her moan and scream his name and feel her tighten around him as she reaches her climax.

Now her panties are the only barrier between her and his hand, something Scotty is quickly seeing to. His fingers dip beneath the material, and Lilly rocks against him. Who knew he was so good with his fingers? She's ready for him, and as Lilly leans back, closing her eyes, he slides a finger between her folds. Lilly bucks into his hand, groaning with every pass of his thumb over her swollen nub. He pulls her to him, his mouth catching one of her nipples. He sucks, gently, and then nips at her, feeling her body tighten beneath his. He moves his fingers faster, pumping them in and out in time to her thready moans.

"Jesus, Scotty..." she gasps. His tongue is mimicking the movement of his fingers, stroking, circling, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

He adds a finger, but everything is a game between them, and his hand is gone just before she falls into her first orgasm. She arches towards him, painful and aching with want, but he just looks up from her chest (just as entrancing as the rest of her) and grins.

Scotty kisses his way down her body, taking in every sound, every soft gasp she releases, until he reaches the place she longs for him most. He lets his mouth replace his fingers, his lips dancing across her thighs, and his tongue is invading her centre. Lilly cries his name, her hands fisting in his hair. He feels her body clench and is in two minds whether he should give the release she so desperately wanted. She gasps, and her moans turn louder when he grazes his teeth over her clit. Scotty smirks, feeling her convulse around him, and then she's finished, her body limp and satisfied.

Lilly reaches for him. He goes willingly, lowering himself down on top of her, the evidence of his arousal straining at the thin material of his boxer shorts. She makes short work of removing them, and throws them across the room. He doesn't know (doesn't care) where they land.

If you asked her if she'd ever fantasised about her partner, she'd deny with everything she had. She'd be lying through her teeth, obviously, but never had she imagined that he'd be this big. She wonders if it'll fit. He laughs at the look on her face, before gently biting down on the smooth skin of her neck.

"Scotty...need you..." she gasped, her lower body trembling in anticipation and sated desire.

And he runs his hands over her shoulders, her sides, her neck shoulders breasts and when he finally slides into her, the two detectives release a simultaneous moan of pleasure. He presses his face to her neck, her pulse beating rapidly against his cheek. Lilly lets her fingers drift up his back, and she digs her nails into his back.

Scotty pauses for a moment, letting her walls stretch to accommodate his size. He pulls back to look at her, and he smirks when he sees her face frozen in pleasure. He can't help the burst of pride he feels at the slight smile gracing her features. Lilly lifts her hips to meet him, and her partner begins to move slowly.

Lilly brings his lips back to hers, passing every word they'd left unspoken over to him in a single kiss. It was like I love you, I'm sorry and don't hate me all rolled into one, and it was perfect. His pace quickens, and Scotty feels sweat begin to bead on his brow. She moans. He goes faster, pounding into her more urgently, harder, harder, pulling his length out and driving back into her.

She shifts her legs so they rest on his hips. He can reach deeper now, his tip pushing further and further with each stroke. Lilly tightens her arms around him, releasing a moan when he pulls his lips away from hers. If he could kiss her everywhere at once, he would, but for now he settled for the silver scar on her shoulder. His lips were hot, his mouth wet on her skin.

One of his hands drifts downwards, sliding between them, until he had her clit between his fingers. Lilly squirmed beneath him, crying out his name as she once again drifted closer to the edge. He rocks into her, and she starts to come. Scotty won't be far behind her, because the feel of her muscles tightening around him (better than he had imagined, totally, completely beyond belief) was enough to make him clench his eyes shut.

It's like the universe folds in on itself, shrinking until there is nobody left but them. Lilly falls further over the edge, and he continues to thrust into her as she cries out his name. He grunts something that sounds like 'Lilly' into her neck, but she doesn't really care. His warm seed fills her up, and Scotty presses his body to hers.

They lie like that (bodies touching, arms and legs tangled, his fingers once again running over every expanse of available skin) for what seems like forever, until finally, they're breathing evens out and Scotty rolls to the side, pulling her on top of him just so that he can stay inside her for a moment longer. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead. Had this really started off with an argument? Now it could go two ways- she can close up on him, kick him out and pretend it never happened, or...he didn't know what the 'or' was.

Eventually, he moves out of her, letting Lilly curl into his side. Her cheeks are flushed, and suddenly Scotty never wants anyone else to see her like this. His arms circle her waist, holding her tight against him. Much to his surprise (later he'd admit that he was unnecessarily relieved), it is Lilly who breaks the silence.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, Scotty."

"Then don't say anythin'."

She giggles softly, taking a chance and kissing his cheek. He thinks he's subtle and a master of disguise, but Lilly can see the grin threatening to spread across his face.

"Do you know how incredibly cheesy and cliché that was?"

Her voice is husky with spent energy and raw lust. It's the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

"I try my best," he replies with a chuckle. Lilly's hand is tracing circles on his chest, and hearing his heartbeat beneath her (feeling his heartbeat), she feels her smile fade.

"Next time try not to break down my door," she whispers. Scotty starts in surprise.

"Next time?"

She nods, releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Yes. Next time."

* * *

Giggle. That's all folks! Now that will definitely be staying as a oneshot- do you know how draining it is to write good smut?! It's crazy! Anyway, you know how it goes- please leave a review on your way out! Form a straight line and leave in an orderly fashion...


End file.
